24fandomcom-20200223-history
Karina Arroyave
Medellín, Colombia | role = Jamey Farrell}} Karina Arroyave played Jamey Farrell on 24. She is a Colombian actress that has performed both on TV and film since 1989. Biography and career Karina Arroyave was born in Medellín, Colombia, but moved to the US when she was one year old. Since she was a child, she showed affinity for acting and her mother decided to put her in acting classes by the age of 10. A few years later, Arroyave enrolled at The High School of Performing Arts in New York. Arroyave started her TV and film acting career in the late 80's appearing in soap operas like As the World Turns and shows like The Equalizer (with Keith Szarabajka). During that time, she also worked at a real estate office. When she got her role on Lean on Me, she decided to quit and focused on acting. Lean on Me also featured fellow 24 alum Tony Todd. Through her career, Arroyave has worked on other films like Falling Down (with James Morrison), Friends at Last (with Colm Feore and Carlo Rota), 187 (with Tony Plana), Flawless (with Rory Cochrane, Jude Ciccolella, and Vincent Laresca), Missing Pieces (with Jorge-Luis Pallo), Empire (again with Vincent Laresca and Nestor Serrano), Crash (with Daniel Dae Kim), and Lost Cat Corona (with Jeff Kober). Aside from feature films, Arroyave also appeared in TV shows like Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (with Philip Winchester), Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, Bull, Blue Bloods, Brooklyn South (also with Tony Plana), The Practice (with Gregory Itzin), 413 Hope St. (also with Vincent Laresca and Karim Prince), Law & Order, Chicago Hope, Touched by an Angel, and NYPD Blue. Arroyave is also very active in the New York theater scene. She wrote and acted in a play called Love Junkies of Hell's Kitchen. Karina says that the lead role of "Chula" is partly inspired by her mother. Role on 24 Arroyave played the role of CTU analyst Jamey Farrell. According to Arroyave, she was invited to audition on the same day by casting director Debi Manwiller, who knew her work. In an interview for Wiki 24, she said that since Jamey "was written as Caucasian, the producers weren't expecting a stereotypical Latina portrayal", which allowed her to play the role the way she wanted. According to Arroyave, the decision to turn Jamey into a mole was developed as they were already filming. She found out about the twist when she received the script for Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am, which is the same episode when it is revealed to the audience. In another interview, Arroyave shares that the original reasons for Jamey's treason were revenge, but they rewrote her motivations "so that she was a lot more sympathetic". She also said that she found out about the death of her character a week before her final episode. 24 credits *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** (credit only) ** ** ** ** ** ** (video only) Selected filmography * Lost Cat Corona (2017) * The Karma Club (2016) * Holy Rollers (2010) * Adam (2009) * Crash (2004) Television appearances * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2018) * Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (2017) * Bull (2016) * Blue Bloods (2015) * NYPD Blue (1998, 2004) * 24 (2001-2002) * Touched by an Angel (2001) * Chicago Hope (1999) * Law & Order (1991, 1998) External links * * * * * Interview with Television Without Pity Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Guest stars